Out of his Head
by EllaBella18
Summary: There were a lot of things that Noah Puckerman didn't understand. He didn't understand what was so important about Romeo and Juliet. The way he figured it they were screwed way before they met in that stupid play.


So here's my first Glee story. Like ever lol. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope you guys have a great Holiday and a fantastic New Year! Oh! And reviews are love!

**_-x-_**

There were a lot of things that Noah Puckerman didn't understand. He didn't understand what was so important about Romeo and Juliet. The way he figured it they were screwed way before they met in that stupid play. He didn't understand how Mr. Schue could stand up to Ms. Silvester week after week and not completely loose his cool. And he sure as hell couldn't understand why the hell he couldn't get Rachel Berry out of his head.

She was annoying as hell. The girl never shut up, she was always rambling on about something or other, and normally it was enough to make him want to put a bullet through his brain. He remembered the time that Kurt and her argued over one stinking solo for an hour straight. He'd wanted someone to put him out of his misery.

But he just couldn't get her out of his head. It'd started when his mother asked him why he couldn't "just date a nice Jewish girl" for once. And he did, for about a week. Then she'd broken it off, claiming they could be friends. He didn't do "just friends". Not usually anyway.

But there was just something about Rachel Berry that he couldn't stay away from. He tried to fight it for a while. But eventually he gave in. Walked up to her one day in Glee and asked her to help him hit that high B that she thinks he could. Mercedes rolled her eyes, Kurt shot them a knowing smile, and Brittney squeeled like the child she is but he ignored them. She nodded her head, they exchanged a few words on the wheres and times before Mr. Schue walked in and started practice.

They'd met up the following day and he drove them to her house, where they preceded to spend the first half hour working on the note and the next two hours just talking and hanging out. Gradually over the next few weeks they start to hang out more and more and Puck thinks that maybe being just friends with a girl isn't so bad.

It doesn't take long for him to realize that his fellow gleeks are wondering what's going on between the two. Kurt and Mercedes always seem to stop talking as soon as he enters a room. Quinn avoids them like the plague, which worries Rachel because the two had struck up some kind of weird girly friendship thing. And Finn, well Finn liked to glare in their general direction when he thought that Puck wouldn't notice him staring.

Its Christmas time when he tells her the truth about Quinn's baby girl. His baby girl. They were sitting in her living room, watching some musical that she was forcing him to watch and drinking hot chocolate when the whole story came pouring out from him. He didn't know how it happened but it did. After the truth came bursting out from beginning to end she sat there quietly which freaked Puck out. Rachel never shut up, not even when they hung out at the movies, she had a comment for everything. But that day she just sat there, almost too shocked to say anything at all, before she simply placed her hand on top of his and told him that they'd figure something out.

It was just after New Years when the shit hit the fan. Somehow Finn found out that Quinn and Puck slept together, and punched him in the face right in the music room before Glee practice started. The entire room just froze, Rachel and Quinn in between the two. Puck wouldn't of fought Finn back though, he'd deserved it. It seemed like an eternity that they all stood there, almost frozen in time, before Mr. Schue walked in to start practice. Finn shot him one last dirty look before storming out of the room, Quinn chasing after him.

Rachel simply grabbed him by the hand and lead him into the washroom to help him wash his face. She didn't say a word, she was just there for him and in that moment its all Puck really needed.

For the next month Rachel is the go between between the three of them. She insists that they need to sit down and talk. Puck knows she's right, but he's Noah Puckerman and along with being a badass, he's not so good with the touchy feely shit either.

Its when she locks the three of them in the music room and refuses to let them out until they talk and get it all onto the table that he realizes he's in love with her. Like full out head over heels in love with her. He shakes that thought aside after Quinn starts to talk after about fifteen minutes into their lock-down. Pushes it so far into the back of his mind that he'll forget about it. At least for a little while anyway.

After about an hour Rachel lets them out. While him and Finn aren't the best of friends again, at least they're speaking and Puck thinks that just maybe they'll all end up okay.

They'd been out shopping when he'd gotten the call from Finn that Quinn was in labor. Over the past three months they'd slowly been working everything out. Puck and Finn were speaking again and Quinn let him help with the baby. Quinn and Finn found their way back to each other and him? Well he hung out with Rachel pretty much constantly. As soon as he hung up his phone he started to freak. Rachel rolled her eyes, took his keys out of his coat pocket and pulled him to his truck, telling him to get a grip on himself before he gets there because he'll just freak Quinn out more. She drives them to the hospital and he forces her to go into the room with him. There's not a shot in hell he's doing this without her.

Quinn's labor is long and hard and he just doesn't understand how she did it, but 18 hours later as he held his little girl he was just awed. After everything had gotten out, he and Quinn had decided that they were too young to be parents and that it'd be better to give her to someone who could give her the life she'd deserved. They'd also decided that they wanted an open adoption. The adoption lady found a couple from Quinn's church and in just a few more hours his daughter would be with her new parents.

He leaves when his daughter's new parents come in to take her away. He knows this is hard on Quinn too, but she has Finn, and he doesn't think he'll be able to handle watching her go to someone else. He knows that he can see her essentially whenever he wants but this was harder than he thought it would be. So he quietly excuses himself from the room, ignoring the looks from both Quinn and Finn. He doesn't stop until he's reached the cafeteria, a whole four floors away from maternity. He sinks into a chair and puts his head into his and and he almost jumps out of his skin a few minutes later when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't think you should be alone," is all Rachel tells him as she slides into the chair next to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

Although he'd never admit it out loud, he's thankful for her presence.

Over the next month they all throw themselves into preparation for regionals. All 12 of them are together constantly, day and night. It draws them closer, making what started out as a little band of misfits, into a close knit family. He doesn't realize it now, but these are the people who will be there for him through good and bad for the rest of his life.

Its pandemonium when they win regionals. Quinn and Finn are off making out in a corner, Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittney are all holding hands and jumping up and down. Puck wheels Artie around in his wheel chair, in and out of their friends, helter skelter for a few minutes before he spots her. She hugging Mike and he's lifted her off the ground and spinning her in the air. He makes his way over to them and Mike turns his attention to Santana and Tina. She smiles at him and throws herself into his arms for a hug. And then he can't ignore it anymore. He's in love with Rachel Berry. So he leans down and he kisses her. Before he knows it he's hearing catcalls from the guys and Kurt. Rachel breaks apart from him and smiles up at him, before burying her head into his chest. This time he realizes that its for keeps.

The bus right back to Lima is insane and ends up with the bus driver telling to shut the hell up. They get quieter but their joy is still evident in the air. The trophy is sitting up towards the front of the bus, all shiny and well huge. Rachel was cuddled into him in a seat at the back of the bus and they were talking to Finn and Quinn who were right across from them. Puck doesn't think he's ever been happier in his life.

The next night there's a party to celebrate their success at Mercedes. Puck has been to some wild parties in his time, but he doesn't think that he's ever enjoyed himself more. The night is beautiful and they're young and laughing in Mercedes' back yard around a roaring bon fire. Rachel excuses herself to grab a drink and Puck gets up to follow her, they're right by the pool when Puck gets this mischeiveous grin and pulls them both into the water. Rachel screams initially but she's laughing when the others come to see what's going on. Next thing he knows they're all in the pool, soaking wet in their clothes and dying of laughter.

The next three years of high school just cement together the closeness they all have. They end up scattered across the country doing everything from teaching (Santana) to being a broadway star (Rachel) but they all manage to make it home a couple of times a year to see each other and their families. And they are constantly calling, texting, emailing or on Facebook with each other. Because that's how it will always be.

As for him, there's still a lot of things he doesn't understand. He really doesn't get this wind-chill factor they talk about on the weather all the time. He doesn't understand how someone like him got so...lucky in life. But there's one thing that he does understand, he understands why the hell he couldn't get Rachel Berry out of his head all those years ago. Its because they were meant for each other.


End file.
